


I'm sorry everyone

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Woz decides to prove his devotion to his overlord in the only way he knows how. Please accept my apologies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I'm sorry everyone

Woz moaned in delight as he rocked the bed back and forth.

“Rejoice, my overlord!”

Woz grabbed his penis and stuck it in the hole. It felt like these two were meant for each other. Woz started thrusting his cock in and out for several minutes. 

This feeling felt amazing, it felt as if the realm of Heaven had a tongue and was licking him sensually.

Woz continued thrusting inside of the fluffy center, it felt so amazing to him. 

“My lord, I want for you to conquer me with your iron will” said Woz.

Woz shoved his dick back in and wiggled it around in there like his life depended on it. Woz felt his fluids building up but he managed not to cum just yet, he needed to keep going in order to make sure his lord was pleased after all.

He eventually pulled his dick out and started fondling it with great speed in an attempt to feel the softness on his body. It felt great, in fact Woz would go as far as to say stupendous.

It was just like in all of dreams, Woz’s body started to squirm as all of the holes in his body got penetrated. Every single hole on his body was getting filled up and it made Woz quiver in anticipation for what was to come next.

Woz began rocking his body back and forth as he got penetrated from the front and from behind at the same time. It was such a fucking great feeling and Woz wanted this to last for a little while longer at least. He took everything that he was given and prepared to give it back as best he could.

Woz’s holes were empty now and he was harder than ever. It was time to make this final thrust count.

Woz grabbed his throbbing cock like a sword and stuck it into the center of it all. He ejaculated with the force of a flood into his target and after that, he was tired.

“WOZ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?”

Woz then got up and it caused his crusty Zi-o body pillow to fall to the floor.

Sougo stood in the doorway, clearly horrified by what he had just seen.

“My lord, I did all this out of love and devotion to you” said Woz defensively.

It was too late though, Sougo had already gone to tell Geiz and Tsukuyomi about the event.

Woz just sighed, he would definitely not be rejoicing about this in the future to come


End file.
